Kingdom Hearts IV: The Last Nobodies
by Hog s Head
Summary: After the eventual defeat of Master Xehanort, another group of Nobodies awakens, and being to search for a door. They will stop at nothing to find the door. But what does this mean for our spikey-haired friend, his Nobody, and his Replica?


Yo, Hog s Head here. Or Honnjyx for this story, I suppose. Anywho, I know this has been done a million times before, but I think I'm the only one with enough guts to post a story about rip-off of Org. XIII! XD *bricked* I've worked very hard to make this story fit with the cannon. This isn't just a random crazy fanboy idea, me and me co-author Xexal (you'll see who that is if you read it) have put a lot of though into this story. But more to the point, this is a trial period. If this story has sparked your interest please let me know, a review, a fav anything. I will not, repeat NOT continue this story without at least some support for it. Hope you've had good winter hollidays, and have a happy New Year.

Prologue

As Master Xehanort faded into Darkness for the last time, a strange man in a white coat with swirling black patterns watches. This stranger was an odd one. Like the other 12 he was a Nobody, and had been for 20 years. The man smirked a false smirk. It was time, with Master Xehonart dead he could finally go ahead with his plans. As Sora celebrated with his friends, the stranger couldn't help but remember how the 13 had left their world.

_ It all started with the 6 executives of Gencore Incorporated. The 5 brilliant scientists, and their Chief of Security. After many failed attempts, they opened a void of shadow. Little did they know of the Darkness they exposed their world to. The 6 entered the void._

_ They found themselves in a realm of Darkness. The 6 good friends began to bicker and fight, as the Darkness invaded their Hearts. Strong as they were, the lost their internal struggles. The Darkness, stole their Hearts, but left the Body and Soul intact. The 6 awoke, and discovered they had gained fantastic powers, but at a terrible cost. They were no long human, they felt no emotion. The name Heartless didn't seem to fit. Instead they called themselves Nobodies. Within the Darkness they found a Light. A great light, one that showed them the way. The name of the Light came to them at once. Kingdom Hearts._

_ The 6 had let Darkness into their world. As the world was consumed, 7 of the residents escaped. These 7 were a mixture of friends and family of the 6 scientists. The 7 refugee's awoke in the world of sanctuary, Traverse Town. Kingdom Hearts, crafted 13 white coats, and sent the 6 to Traverse Town. The 6 decided to spare the 7 the pain of losing their world, and thus the 6 and 7 had become the 13 Nobodies. In mourning of their lost world, the 13 dropped the Gencore, and became the Incorporation XIII. Their god-like leader created for them a world. A world named the Blank Estate. And they began to look for a way back. After all they opened a door, and never closed it. They would find the door, it was all they had left._

The man knew it was time. He stepped further into the shadows, and opened a dark corridor. He reached into the void with his senses. After only a few seconds he found what he was looking for. He knew where the Blank Estate was very well. It was time for them to wake up, and with a simple gesture, a whole world awoke from the deepest of slumbers. Once again the man reflected. This time on why his current home world was asleep.

_ Years after the formation of the Incorp. XIII, their scout, who had taken the name Reltyx, observed the powers of a great evil, Master Xehanort. Calling a meeting, the Incorp. XIII decided to hide from this dark being. Reltyx had powers of Darkness much stronger than the others, and was elected to stay active. His own powers allowed him to hide from any person, no matter how powerful. Reltyx plunged his world into Sleep._

_ Still years later, Reltyx stole the data on Darkness and the Heart from a world called Radiant Garden. He had watched Master Xehnort most carefully. He had seen Xehanort's fusion with the young man named Terra, and his adoption by Ansem the Wise._

_ 10 Years after Reltyx had seen Master Xehanort, he encountered another with a Heart as strong as Master Xehanort's. The boy's name was Sora, and his own world had been swallowed in Darkness. Reltyx kept careful watch on the boy through his many travels. It wasn't until Sora was plunged into the Realm of sleep during his Mark of Mastery, that Reltyx learned a shocking truth..._

Now the stranger, Reltyx, stepped though the corridor, and emerged on the roof of the large mansion. He sat down in his chair at the large circular table and watched as the other 12 took their place. Each member wore a white coat with a pattern of black shapes or lines. The patterns corresponded with each member's element. Reltyx looked around the table and remembered the names and roles of his colleagues.

(Play Udata Hikaru's Sancutary) [Passion if you want to call it that.]

I: Xexal: The Leader. Wields the god-like powers of **Magnetism**. His **Armor** is made of a forgotten and powerful element.

II: Xaandam: The Seer. Has visions of the passing of **Time**. Many enemies past and present have fallen before her **Longsword.**

III: Xanoh: The Scientist. Warps the **Illusion** of reality. His **Recurve Bow** can pierce heart, and mind alike.

IV: Xannshon: The Philosopher. Puzzles over the **Gravity** of many mysteries. Also studies the physics of his energy **Pistol**.

V: Xodbroan: The Sentinel. As steady as the **Earth** he commands. His **Hammer** shatters the resolve of even the most steadfast enemies.

VI: Xanjos: The Warden. The **Winds **of the worlds heed his call. With his sharp wit and even sharper **Throwing Stars**, he watches over the grounds of the Blank Estate.

VII: Honnjyx: The Enforcer. Don't be fooled by his joking façade, his temper strikes like **Lightning**. Is as cold and merciless, as his **Dagger** and **Sheath**.

VIII: Mayx: The Messenger. Warps **Space** as she sees fit. Can spy on others through the crystal on her **Staff**.

IX: Oxtaem: The Healer. As essential to the team, as **Water** is to life. His twin **Short Swords** have healed many more wounds than they have made.

X: Lanax: The Artist. Although warmer then his **Ice**, he has created many cold works of art with his **Paintbrush**.

XI: Reltyx: The Scout. Immersed in the deepest **Darkness**, his **Scythe** is as sharp as his mind.

XII: Mechalix: The Programmer. He has collected **Data** on nearly everything in the worlds. On his **Keyboard** he has typed out entire worlds.

XIII: Yommtex: The Mechanic. As wild and random as his **Fire**. His **Tank** and **Welding Touch** have cut many a strange invention.

Xexal spoke, "Reltyx."

Reltyx moved a few fingers inside his coat. Silently, spheres of Darkness appeared several meters behind each member except himself and Xexal. They threw themselves silently toward their targets. Almost instantly, 11 weapons were summoned. Xaandam made no movement, but no dark sphere hit her. Xanoh appeared to be hit by a ball of light. Xannshon took a rolling dive off his chair and got off 6 shots before he hit the ground, deflecting the sphere 5 different directions before destroying it. Xoadbroan gave a savage yell and smashed the dark sphere with a mighty swing with his hammer. Xanjos sent several of his shuriken toward the sphere on a storm force gust. Honnjyx had already converted the sphere into an ominous purple vapor with a lightning bolt bright enough to imprint Reltyx' retinas. Mayx glanced up as the sphere directed toward her flew upward from the center of the circular table they were all sitting at. Oxtaem had his sphere covered in water and was slowly dissipating the darkness within. Lanax had a thick wall of ice behind him that showed no scratch upon the impact of the sphere. Mechalix' keyboard was a blur as it bisected the sphere about 10 feet from the table, both halves were intercepted by two small spheres, digital constructs, that had not been there a moment before. Yommtex' welding torch flared as a massive cone of blue flame that quickly shifted to a more intense white fire, which incinerated the dark sphere.

Reltyx chuckled at his comrades' battle reflexes and, in some cases, their flare for the dramatic. He was so busy chuckling in fact, that he almost didn't hear the javelin flying toward the back of his head. He summoned his own weapon and deftly sliced the javelin in half. He didn't move at all except to turn around. He watched both halves fly at him, passing so close that the wind coming off them made his hood flap a little. Both halves flew into small Dark Corridors floating in midair. Both halves appeared across the table flying toward his leader from behind. Xexal smirked slightly. He whipped his cloak off and it disappeared in streaky black lines of darkness. Looking imposing in full gleaming purple armor he put both his hands out and allowed both halves to hit his gauntleted hands. As they hit, the javelin halves were absorbed into the armor. Reltyx noted their symbol appear on the breastplate as the javelins were absorbed.

"Glad to see everyone is still in top form." Xexal turned to him. "Reltyx, how long?"

"Between eleven and twelve years. A lot has happened."

"I'm sure. Any progress towards the door?"

"Yes. I've found it."

"Where?"

"In the heart of a boy called Sora."


End file.
